Oral
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Es un chico que aprende a desconfiar de todo lo que no puede percibir con sus ojos, y aquella no es una excepción a la regla. Para: Newfictioner.


**Oral**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para:** Newfictioner.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta pequeña historia no se basa en ninguna de tus peticiones, al menos de forma directa, sé que te gusta la pareja Draco y Ron, a juzgar por tu segunda petición y porque he husmeado un poco en tu perfil. Por lo que quería regalarte algo de la pareja que te gusta mucho y lamento no haber podido cumplir con lo que en realidad quería, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos dos juntos y no quería regalarte un completo desastre. La historia no es la gran cosa, es fruto de mi loca imaginación y espero que te guste.

**Beta:** ¡Muchas gracias a Miss Lefroy por tener el bonito detalle de corregirme!

* * *

><p>No es una persona que acostumbre tener sueños cuando se acuesta a dormir y mucho menos esa clase de sueños. Por alguna extraña razón su mente decide jugarle una mala pasada esa noche y todo comienza con un escenario bastante peculiar. La habitación se encuentra completamente a oscuras. Le resulta imposible poder divisar lo que tiene más allá de sus ojos porque no puede forzar la vista más de lo que la fuerza. Mueve sus manos tratando de palpar algo en ese vacío inmenso que es la oscuridad de la noche, pero jamás siente nada en sus palmas.<p>

Se toca los brazos y descubre que el vello rubio de su piel comienza a erizarse por una corriente de aire gélida que entra en la estancia. Piensa que cerca de él debe encontrarse una puerta que acaba de ser abierta, y puede que no sea la única persona que se encuentra allí. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Ninguna respuesta llega. Solamente el silencio sepulcral que le rodea por completo. Percibe un roce en una de sus piernas y da un brinco para atrás en un acto reflejo.

Es un chico que aprende a desconfiar de todo lo que no puede percibir con sus ojos, y aquella no es una excepción a la regla. Formula varias preguntas en voz alta pero nadie contesta, por lo que decide que debe ser una mala pasada que su imaginación le está jugando y suelta un suspiro por lo bajo.

Algo sucede de forma sorpresiva.

A sus oídos llega un sonido húmedo. No es el sonido que provoca la lluvia al caer contra la hierba o la marea chocando contra las rocas. Es un sonido que lo emite un cuerpo, como si se tratara de una mano deslizándose por lugares poco apropiados. Sus ojos se abren como dos platos al escuchar un gemido que brota de una boca, siente el aliento cálido sobre la piel de su muslo y entonces comprende lo que la presencia extraña se dispone a hacer.

Una parte de su mente le pide a gritos que se aleje y salga corriendo de donde se encuentra, y la otra parte de su mente le dice que no tiene ningún impedimento para disfrutar de un poco de placer gratis y que se deje llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Draco puede asegurar de que se trata de un chico, dejándose llevar por la interpretación de su gemido, un sonido demasiado grave para tratarse de una voz femenina. Tener relación con su mismo género es algo que prefiere desde hace mucho tiempo, y la idea de que un chico pueda complacerle con la boca hace que la excitación comience a nacer en la parte baja de su vientre.

¿Cuándo descubre que las chicas no le excitan del mismo modo? No puede establecer un período de tiempo en concreto pero de lo que está completamente seguro es de la compañía que le gusta tener entre sus sábanas. Dicha compañía debe tener un par de muslos de acero y una entrada estrecha donde perderse durante el anochecer. Hace tiempo que no tiene relaciones sexuales con nadie, ya que los chicos homosexuales en Hogwarts no son abundantes.

Decide aceptar lo que el extraño le ofrece. Da un paso al frente e instantáneamente puede sentir una mano cerrándose entorno a su tobillo y luego avanzando hasta su rodilla. Son dedos ásperos que erizan la piel a su paso, bailan sobre los muslos y acarician el vello púbico que es casi invisible en la zona pélvica. Draco contiene la respiración ante la expectativa de lo que pueda suceder. ¿Y si el extraño solamente quiere jugarle una broma y no hacer lo que él imagina que hará?

Descarta esa posibilidad cuando la mano se cierra en la base y comienza a frotarle con parsimonia, haciendo que el movimiento sea malditamente tortuoso y adquiera una lentitud, que lo único que hace es expandir el calor por el resto del cuerpo del chico que se encuentra de pie. Retiene el aire dentro de sus pulmones en el instante en que la mano sube y abarca toda la longitud. El pulgar se demora en la punta y esparce la humedad por todo el miembro.

—¿Solamente sabes utilizar la mano?

Es un desafío a que ese extraño vaya más allá de los límites establecidos de su espacio personal y se atreva a utilizar otras partes de su cuerpo para brindarle sensaciones de placer. Nuevamente, el aliento cálido sobre su piel y un soplido que le provoca un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Suelta una risita por lo bajo que Draco no puede identificar, por lo que supone que no puede tratarse de Blaise o de Theodore intentando hacerle una broma.

Se siente más relajado al saber que se trata de un completo extraño. Le brinda una falsa seguridad que es más que suficiente para continuar con lo que se está llevando a cabo. La lengua caliente se enrosca entorno a la punta del miembro como una serpiente y se mueve hasta el final, trazando círculos invisibles sobre esa zona tan delicada. Los dientes le raspan por un segundo y le trasladan al limbo entre el placer y el dolor, causando una sensación abrumadora.

Al principio son las manos y luego es la lengua. Pero más tarde es una mezcla de ambas cosas. Con una de sus manos se dedica a darle atención a una parte de su pene erecto y por otro lado, le rodea con la seda húmeda que es su cavidad bucal. ¿Acaso puede existir un momento más excitante y placentero? Piensa que no. Una boca masculina que engulle su erección y una mano que se dedica a recrearse por la longitud.

Su mano busca la cabeza del extraño en la oscuridad y cuando se encuentra con los mechones de cabello suaves, lo único que se le ocurre es sujetarle de la nuca y acercarle más a su cuerpo. Mueve las caderas y las manos se posan sobre sus nalgas, le acaricia al mismo tiempo que se sujeta mientras que Draco embiste sus labios.

—Me voy a correr.

Estalla en un gemido ronco e intenso que vibra en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, alcanza la cumbre máxima de placer y luego derrama su semilla en la boca del desconocido que tanto placer le ha otorgado esa noche. Se siente invencible con todas esas sensaciones recorriéndole desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Las sombras comienzan a dispersarse y las figuras se vuelven cada vez más nítidas. Le duelen los ojos al principio ya que se había acostumbrado a la creciente oscuridad.

—¿Qué se siente, Malfoy? —habla una voz demasiado conocida para su gusto—. ¿Qué se siente que un Weasley haya hecho que te corras?

Todo se ilumina y puede apreciar con claridad su alrededor. El chico tiene el cabello color zanahoria cayéndole sobre el rostro, los ojos azules como el cielo, el rostro espolvoreado de pecas y los labios hinchados. Luce una sonrisa pedante y la razón se debe a lo que recientemente acaba de conseguir, nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy se corra en su boca.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo —dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Lo dice más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencer al otro chico que está muy conforme con los resultados—. ¿Cómo maldita sea puede haber sucedido esto?

—Ironías de la vida. ¿No es gracioso?

Weasley comienza a reír como un histérico. Draco coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros y agita su cuerpo para intentar que deje de reírse de él y le golpea el rostro. Su golpe no consigue aminorar la risa estridente del Gryffindor, que cada vez se escucha más.

Y de repente se incorpora en su cama con el cuerpo sudado.

Tiene el cabello pegado al cuero cabelludo de la transpiración, sus extremidades se sienten agarrotadas y tiene una erección dolorosa entre las piernas. Hace las sábanas a un lado y trata de controlar su respiración errática. Camina hasta el baño y abre el grifo del agua para conseguir quitarse los rastros de humedad.

—No puede ser. Acabo de tener una fantasía erótica con Ronald Weasley.


End file.
